Tree Hill meets The Walking Dead
by GhostWhispererJimel
Summary: When History teacher, Lucas Scott, is being sent to prison for murder he has his first encounter with a walker and soon meets a young girl named Lilly. The pair of them meet up with many other survivors and try to find their way out of Morehead city to someplace safer. (Warning: Adult Language. Based off of "The Walking Dead" video game by Telltale games.)


**Author's Note: **Hey-low everyone! I know you all probably hate me for starting up another story before finishing my sequel, but rest assured I am NOT using this as an excuse to not write my sequel. I cannot tell you how unbelievably excited I am to finish my sequel so you all can read. I have been thinking so much about what to put into my sequel and it is going to be so worth the wait. I figure you all can use this to your liking if you are too eager to read the sequel. You may not believe it, but I am barely putting any effort into this story whatsoever. So, don't worry, I am still planning on posting the sequel, come hell or high water.

Anyway, before I start explaining this story, I've got to explain a few personal things to you all. For starters, I still have so much that I am working on in regards to my Theatre club. I have a district event that I am rehearsing for in November. I have lines from a one act to remember and I am performing an ensemble piece as well as a student directed scene. As soon as late November rolls around, I'll have a lot more time for writing. December is a totally laid-back month for me, so don't worry about my writing. In January, we'll be doing the student written one acts, March is the State Thespian Competition, and then I have final exams in April. But then I will have graduated and will be done with school for a whole year.

That being said, I will be starting college in the fall of '15. Wanna know where? The New York Film Academy. I went to my audition a few weeks ago and auditioned a comedic monologue from "The First Annual Achademee Awards" and the wonderful dramatic monologue that Sophia Bush performed in Season 3, episode 16 that got cut from the episode. Because of my dramatic monologue, I was offered a $10,000 annual scholarship to their degree program in Los Angeles where I plan on majoring in film and minoring in theatre. How great is that?! I can't tell you how ecstatic I was when I found out. I want to take a year off so that I can focus a little more on my writing and making videos, but I plan on starting the year that my little sister starts her senior year of high school.

Those of you that were my regular readers for "Something's Gotta Give", you guys really inspired me to go out there and give it my all, so thank you for that. The best way I can think to repay you is to finish that sequel for you. I'm trying to find a way to make a "movie preview" for the sequel for those of you that just can't wait any longer. Just so you know, I am doing the best that I can. And like I said, I'm not putting any time or effort into this story, whether you believe it or not.

ANYWAY! This story may seem a little familiar to a few people, and that's fine. It's meant to be like that. Just enjoy it. The reason it may seem so familiar is because this story is based off The Walking Dead game. It is fantastic. This fanfiction is basically the same as the game except it is with the choices I made in the game, and with the One Tree Hill characters instead. If you have not played this game before and plan on doing so, read at your own risk. The gameplay will be spoiled for you if you have not played yet. Other than that, I expect you to enjoy the story.

* * *

Lucas Scott, 27, sits in the back of a squad car, handcuffed. He sits there in silence as the officer in the front seat drives through the city. He clenches his fist, thinking about the mess he got himself into, then sighs. The officer in the front seat adjusts the rear view mirror and locks eyes with Lucas. Lucas turns his head, looking away from him.

"Well, I reckon you didn't do it then." The officer finally says.

"Why do you say that?" Lucas asks, looking back at the officer.

"Y'know, I've driven a buncha fellas down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the 'I didn't do it'."

"And what do you say?"

"I say, 'Yep, I know you didn't'."

Silence fills the car again, until noise is heard on the radio:

"We've got what looks like a 10-91E near Peachtree Exit of 285. All cars asked to keep on the lookout for a 91V in the area."

Lucas looks out both windows, trying to envision a happier time in his life. He, then, looks back into the rear view mirror.

"I followed your case a little bit," the officer starts, "you being a Tree Hill boy and all."

"You're from Tree Hill, then."

"Yep. Came up to Charleston to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect. A real shame that is." Lucas stares out the window again, his eyes following a cop car that speeds by. He turns his attention back to the officer. "Hell, the whole family used to be regulars at your folks' drugstore right in downtown. Still there?"

"Sure is."

"Good."

Another announcement on the radio:

"Be advised of medical personnel on route to Durham, various 10's and 20's coming in."

The officer starts up again. "I got a nephew up at UNC, you teach there long?"

"Going on my 6th year."

"You meet your wife there?" Lucas lowers his head, upset. "You wanna know how I see it?" The officer asks, when Lucas doesn't answer his question.

"Sure." He takes a minute to respond.

The officer pauses, not explaining himself. He then says, "Regardless, could be you married the wrong woman."

Lucas opens his mouth to say anything. 'Or she married the wrong guy', 'Could be I did', even 'Fuck you'. Instead, he held his tongue and grumbled.

For the third time, an announcement was made over the radio:

"Riot in progress. All officers are available for incoming 217's. Rolling calls and dispatches to all locations."

Lucas watches a helicopter and more police cars pass by, and then looks at the radio. "Any of that seem important to you", he asks.

"All of it, but that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy. I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting." Just as another announcement is being made over the radio, the officer shuts it off. Then he continues on. "Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop that, that's government property, and I'll be forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all of his options, he starts crying out for his mama. 'Mama, it's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!'"

"So, did he do it?" Lucas asks.

"They caught the fucker red handed! Stabbin' his wife, cutting her up as the boys came through the door! He sits in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it himself. It goes to show, people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over." Lucas spots something up ahead in the road as the officer continues talking. It keeps getting closer. "Oh, I got another good one for ya. This one's a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious if I do say so. This other time-"

"OH SHIT!" Lucas screams out as they hit what was in the road. The car rolls around, thrashing about, crashing down into a ravine, with Lucas and the officer both blacking out before the car stops moving.

Maybe hours later, Lucas finally starts to rouse. He looks around, trying to see what's around him. He hears faint screaming, and can't figure out what is going on. He wakes up to find himself trapped inside the police car. He tries to sit up and grunts in pain, realizing he is badly hurt.

"Ahh... ow... shit." He looks down at his hands, realizing he is still handcuffed. He tries to riggle loose, but can't. "Thirsty..." he mumbles. He sits up more and cringes. "Ah, fuck... my leg." He sees a huge gash in his upper thigh and clings to it, in pain. He looks around and sees, out his left window, the officer, laying a distance from him on the ground. "Hey! Hey officer! Are you all right?! I'm still cuffed back here! OFFICER!" Lucas shouts. He notices a trail of blood leading from the car to the officer. "That doesn't look good. He wasn't ejected from the car..." Lucas says to himself. He sees the officer's gun laying on the ground as well. "Why the hell did he have his gun out?" Lucas whispers to himself. He turns to his left mirror and tries to kick it open. Four painful kicks, and the car window is successfully smashed open. "I need to... drag myself out that window." He says, trying get out. When he finally fell out of the car, he lays there for a moment, taking a breath. He, soon after, stands up, realizing his leg is in bad shape. He limps his way around the car to get to the officer. "Officer?" He says, hoping he would hear him. "God damn..." Lucas whispers when he sees how much blood there really was on the ground. He knows this guy is dead. He looks down at him and sees the keys attached to his belt. He reaches down, and grabs the keys, trying to uncuff himself. As he jiggles the key in the lock, he drops them on accident. "Shit." He whispers, as he tries to pick the keys up again. Scared, he grabs the keys as fast as he can. When he finally uncuffs himself, the officer starts making a noise. Lucas kneels down to look more closely at the officer. "Uh... officer?" Lucas whispers, thinking he might actually be alive.

Suddenly, the officer's body leaps out at Lucas, attacking him and knocking him down on the ground. Lucas starts screaming and crawling away. "Ahh! Holy shit! What in the hell?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Lucas backs up into the cop car, trapped. "Get away from me!" He screams. The officer's dead body keeps crawling toward him. Lucas reaches for the officer's gun and aims it at him. "Don't make me do this!" Lucas shouts, terrified. The body keeps crawling toward Lucas, and he pulls the trigger without a second thought, shooting him in the head. The officer's body, finally lays there, dead... for good.

Lucas sits there, trying to catch his breath, not understanding what just happened. He looks past a few trees and sees, in the distance a mysterious figure. He calls out to it. "HELP! Go get someone! There- There's been a shooting!" He yells. The figure runs off, leaving Lucas alone in the woods. Lucas looks around and finds more dead bodies trying to attack him. He scrambles to his feet and limps off as fast as he can to get away from... whatever those things are. He continues on until he reaches a fence. He climbs over the fence, and ends up in a safer place... a backyard. He crawls away, hoping those _things_ can't get to him through the fence. They can't. So they wander off.

Lucas looks around the backyard, thinking the place is abandoned. "Hello? Anybody?" No answer. He looks into the tree house, hoping someone might be hiding up there. "Anybody up there?" No answer, still. He approaches the sliding glass door and calls inside, knocking on the glass. "Hello? Anybody home? I need a little help..." Getting no response inside, he opens the door anyway. "Coming in... don't shoot okay?" He closes the door behind him. "Hello? I'm not an intruder... or one of _them_..." He looks around the house, to find it in shambles. "These people might need more help than I do." Lucas finds many things wrong with the house, and starts to worry. He finds a coloring book on the counter, a pool of blood in the kitchen, and a few kid's paintings in the living room. "God... a kid lived here... fuck." He looks around some more and finds a walkie talkie on the table. He shrugs it off, but picks it up anyway, holding onto it. As he looks around the house more, he continues to hear this incessant beeping sound. He eventually finds the answering machine on a side table. He presses a button to listen to the message. The first one seems normal...

"_There are three new messages. Message one, left at five-forty-three p.m._ Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Morehead city. Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Lilly, and I promise we'll be back in time before your spring break!"

The second message, is a little unsettling...

"_Message two, left at eleven-nine-teen p.m. _Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you've tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Charleston. Please, please, just leave the city and take Lilly with you back to Raleigh. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you're safe."

And the third is hard for anyone to bear...

"_Message three, left at six-fifty-one a.m._ Lilly? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. we love you... we love you... we love y-"

Lucas shakes his head, wanting to unhear that. Suddenly he hears a dainty voice on the other end of that walkie talkie.

"Daddy?" The voice asks.

"Huh?" Lucas says, looking down at his walkie talkie. "Hello?" He says into it. He looks out the glass door, hoping someone might be around.

"You need to be quiet." The voice says.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asks.

"I'm okay. They tried to get me. But I'm hiding until my parents come home."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Lilly. This is my house."

"Hi, Lilly. I'm Lucas... how old are you?"

"Eight."

"And you're all alone?"

"Yes. I don't know where anybody is. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty seven."

"Okay."

"Where are your parents?"

"They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Morehead city, I think. Where the boats are."

"Are you safe?"

"I'm outside in my tree house... they can't get in."

"That's smart."

"See? Can you see me? I can see you through the window."

Lucas spots the little girl, looking out of the tree house waving. He waves back, politely. Lilly screams when she sees one of those things behind Lucas. He turns around, fighting her off. He pushes her down and runs off, but not before slipping on the pool of blood and hitting his head on the counter. He crawls away in a daze and heads for the glass door, leading to the backyard. Lilly runs up to him, holding a hammer in her hand. Lucas takes the hammer from Lilly and swings it around, hitting that _thing_ in the face five times. Lucas gets up, out of breath. "Man... Hi there." He says to Lilly, who is frightened by what she just witnessed.

"Did you kill it?" She asks.

"I don't know. I think so."

"Sometimes they come back." She whispers.

"Have you killed one?" Lucas asks, hoping the answer would be no.

"No... but they get shot a lot."

"You've been all by yourself through this?" Lucas asks, kneeling down.

"Yeah. I want my parents to come home now."

"I think that might be a little while, you know?"

"Oh."

Lucas grabs Lilly's hands and holds then tight. "Look, I don't know what happened. But I'll look after you until then."

"What should we do now?"

"We need to find help before it gets dark."

"Yeah. It's not safe at night."

Lucas stands up and takes Lilly's hand. "Let's go. Stay close to me."

The pair head outside to find two men, pushing their car, trying to get it out of the street.

"Man!" The first one, groans.

"We ain't never getting out at this rate." The other says.

"This sucks..."

"It's hot dish night." The second one complains.

Lucas looks down at Lilly who stops walking. "What the matter?" He asks.

"Should I stay?" She whimpers.

"What?"

"I don't want to sleep in the tree house tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?"

"They won't. We should go."

"Then they'll find me, right?"

"I won't leave you alone, okay?" They head outside and approach the two guys. "Hey!" Lucas calls to them. Both men get startled.

"Holy shit!" The first one exclaims.

"Don't eat us!" The other yells, stepping back.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Lucas says.

"Phew, thought for a second you and the little one were BOTH going to give us the chomp." The first guy says.

"We need help." Lucas says.

"Are you trying to get out of here? Because you should be. Those things are all over the damn place. I haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Charleston, fifteen miles back. I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene."

"Lucas. This is Lilly."

"I'm Chet." The second guy says.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughter out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safer there." Shawn offers.

"I'm not her dad. I'm... just some guy."

"Some guy?"

"Yeah."

"She's alone? Let's get going. Staying put for too long is a mistake."

"What do you want to do?" Lucas asks Lilly.

"I..." Lilly can't answer.

"Shit!" Chet yells. "Them monsters comin'! WE GOTTA GO!"

Shawn, Chet, and Lucas help push the car out of the road. Even Lilly helps at one point. They all run into the car, trying to get away.

"For just 'some guy', it seems like you saved a bunch of lives today." Shawn tells Lucas. They drive off, leaving dozens of those dead people behind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Should I keep at this? This is my first cross-over fic. Granted, I'm not coming up with the story, but I find it fun to write for you guys. And for those of you that like The Walking Dead and won't be able to play the game, this'll be a nice alternative. I honestly don't know why I started to do this, but should I keep going? Doesn't take me long to draw up a chapter, just so you know. I can probably get one up a day if I wanted to. Let me know what you think.


End file.
